


"Filthy Human" || Jake x Kyle

by newtborn



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtborn/pseuds/newtborn
Relationships: Barrett/Dorothy (Rune Factory), Cecilia & Jake (Rune Factory), Jake/Kyle (Rune Factory), Julia/Max De Sainte-Coquille, Kyle/Mana (Rune Factory), Ray/Rosalind (Rune Factory)





	"Filthy Human" || Jake x Kyle

Kyle tightened the scarf that was wrapped around his forehead as he entered the clearing. The sun was bright, so bright that he was starting to sweat. “Wow,” He mumbled, “This place is nice…” His attention turned towards a cherry blossom tree that was blooming in the far left corner of the courtyard. He walked through the stone arch in front of it and stood beneath the tree. “And these flowers are so beautiful…” 

The dancing petals of the cherry blossom tree mesmerized him, distracting him from the approaching figure walking towards him. “Oh, hello!” A voice called out. He became startled for a second before quickly regaining his composure, “Oh, um, hello…” He managed to sputter out. Turning around, he was greeted by a girl who looked to be about his age. She had black hair down past her shoulders with two long red ribbons tied on either side. Her dark eyes seemed to almost match her hair in pigment.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you just passing through?” The girl asked. Her voice was sweet, it made any worries Kyle had immediately melt away. He stuttered, “Passing through? Um, I think so…” He scratched the back of his head as the mysterious girl giggled at his response, “You think so? You mean you’re not sure?” She answered.

Kyle sighed, “That’s… one way to put it.” She once again laughed, “Ha ha ha!” The wind around them began to pick up, causing the petals on the cherry blossom to come off and flutter all around them. He turned back around to face the tree, “Wow… How beautiful…”

The girl blushed, “Oh, you really think so? Hee-hee. Thank you.” Kyle looked back at her, “Uh, that tree, I mean. It’s really pretty…” She perked up, “Ah, yes it is!” she said, “It’s called a ‘cherry tree.’ They bloom with pink blossoms this time of year! That’s one of the reasons I love coming here…”

He smiled, “Yeah, I think I could get used to this place…” The unnamed girl smiled wider, “Really? That’s great!” There was a brief moment of silence between the two, until suddenly the ground started to rumble beneath their feet. Kyle screamed, “W-Watch out! It’s an earthquake!” But the girl standing in front of him seemed unphased. He was confused for a moment before a large man came stomping towards them. It appears he was the cause of the supposed ‘earthquake.’

The burly man stood next to the girl and yelled, “Mana!!! I am not going to let you marry him!!!” Mana whipped her head around to face him, “Father?! Marry? What are you talking about?!” Kyle became startled as the older man began to cry. “You promised me that you’d stay my little girl forever!” He wept. Mana got an angry expression on her face, “Yeah, when I was six! Why are you even talking about this?!”

Mana’s father looked back at Kyle, “Don’t try to hide it! I overheard you two talking about love and feelings and that sorta stuff!” She sighed, “Father, we were talking about how much we love the flowers!” Her father began to laugh, “Oh, you were? Whew, that’s a relief! Don’t scare me like that, Mana!” She pouted at him, “You’re the one who scared US!”

Mana calmed down before turning around to face Kyle once more, “I’m sorry about that… This is my father. I hope he didn’t scare you too much…” The ginger boy smiled nervously, “I-It’s okay!” He stammered. Mana’s dad lowered his voice as he spoke, “Well, Mana, who is this fellow, anyway?” 

“He says he’s just passing through town.” She answered. Kyle choked, “It-It’s nice to meet you sir!” The larger man scowled at him, “Just passing through town, eh? Well, you’d better hurry up and GET out of town before you get any funny ideas about marrying my daughter!” He huffed, “As long as there’s breath in my lungs, I won’t let anybody marry my little girl!”

The sweat on Kyle’s forehead picked up again, “R-Right… I kinda gathered that…” Mana looked less than pleased, “Father! Will you be quiet?” Her father shut his eyes, “Mana, it’s only out of concern that I…” She quickly cut off his words, “But you’re embarrassing me!” She looked at Kyle, “Listen, I’m really sorry about all this…” 

Kyle chuckled, “No, don’t worry about it…” Mana smiled at him, “I don’t even know your name! I’m Mana, and this is my father, Douglas. And you are?”

“Kyle.” He answered, “Although, that’s all I can really remember…” Mana looked shocked, “What?! Really?” Kyle shrugged his shoulders and looked to the ground, “I don’t know! I can’t remember who I am, or where I’m from… Nothing! But I felt like something was drawing me to this town…” Mana put her hand to her chin, “Really? Well, I’m glad you ended up here! I guess you don’t have any plans to go anywhere else, do you?”

Kyle fidgeted with the fabric of his clothes, “Um, not really, no…” Mana seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, before she turned towards Douglas. “Hey, Father, do you think we could lend him that farmland?” The large man looked down at Mana, “Hmm… Well, nobody’s using it right now, anyway.” She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Kyle, “There’s some farmland just inside the town! Would you like to use it?”

Kyle was stunned, “What? But we only just met, and I couldn’t possibly impose…” Mana cut him off, “Oh, you wouldn’t be! It’s just going to waste right now. Really, I’d feel better if someone was living there.” He scratched his neck, “Well, let me think about…” Before he could finish, Douglas’s booming voice pitched in, “There ain’t nothin’ to think about! Mana’s telling you to use it, boy! You’d better listen to what my daughter says!!!” Kyle stumbled backwards, “Y-Yes, sir!”

Mana’s face returned to her angry expression from before, “Father!” Douglas sighed, “Sorry…” She faced Kyle again, “Sorry again about my father… But you really should use the farm!” She perked up, “Besides, my father and I run the general store. If you move into town and buy things, you’ll be helping us, too!” Kyle smiled back at her, “Really? Well, if you insist… Sure, I’ll use the farm!”

That day still feels like yesterday to me. That was the day I moved into Alvarna. I have to say, I didn’t expect my life to change as much as it did since then. There’s been so much chaos in this small town, but I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world!


End file.
